My Bitterheart or My Sweetheart?
by YuriWriter30
Summary: A fanfic of Maki and Nico! Explore and fall in love with their story! (The summary of this fanfic is quite long so..yeah XD)
1. No Way!

**_Maki's POV_**

 _Have you ever experienced hate at first sight? If so,we could get along. My name is Maki Nishikino,a first year at Otonokizaka High,aiming to be a doctor someday and all I can say is..._

 _I got a girlfriend!_

 _More like a fake one..._

 _Let's go back to how it happened._

 ** _~flashback~_**

Sakura leaves were falling around the red-haired tsundere while she was sitting on a bench inside the school grounds. She seems to be so serious and focused in reading a book,and she looks so determined in finishing this thick book.

 _'Me Before You looks very tragic...'_ she thought as she flipped another page gently.

She is not into romantic stories much but she just find them interesting to read. Oh,and she liked the book cover.

 _'I will finish this today and go bu-'_ but her thoughts were interrupted when arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Maki's neck,coming from her behind.

"Ah!" Maki yelped and quickly turned to look at the person who disturbed her,"Rin?!"

"Nya! Gotcha!" Rin chirped.

"Wha-let go of me!" Maki used her hand to push Rin's face.

"Hi Maki-chan!" Hanayo greeted as she walked up towards them with a smile.

Maki looked at Hanayo,"Ah,hello there.."

 ** _~Short Maki's POV~_**

 _Meet my two friends who befriended me during the first week of class,Hanayo Koizumi and Rin Hoshizora._

 _Hanayo is somewhat very shy around people but she kept that shy beauty in her._

 _Rin,on the other is somewhat the opposite of Hanayo,energetic and...cat-like. But her cuteness matched her personality._

 _I first met Rin when I was walking around the campus and found a music room,since I have a hobby in playing the piano,I found myself entering the music room and played the piano._

 _The keys I was pressing created a beautiful melody that it could be heard around the hallways..._

 _And that's where Rin came in energetically and immediately greeted me with that cat-like grin._

 _And everything is history.._

 ** _~end of Short Maki's POV~_**

"Do you have any plans for later nya?"

"Well...I'm planning to finish this book today..I'm still halfway of it.." Maki replied and Hanayo gasped as she sat beside the red-haired to peek at what she was reading,"Is that.."

"Yep." Maki smiled,"Me Before You."

"You have that book! Can I borrow it after you read it?"

"Sure." Maki giggled.

The trio talked for a while until the school bell rang,indicating them to go back to class. Maki then closed her book and put it back inside her bag.

"Hey watch me run!" Rin happily said as she began running back inside the school building.

"Hey! Rin-chan! Wait!" Hanayo followed.

Maki just smiled as she just walked.

"Incoming!"

The red-haired stopped and turned her head to her upper right side.

Her eyes widened.

A raven-haired girl was jumping down towards her,she seems to be dumbfounded because she didn't expect to see Maki there.

 **BAM!**

The impact caused Maki and the girl's bags to lightly jump away from them.

"Ugh.." Maki groaned in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Don't you dare do that!" Says a voice.

Maki stopped and blinked then blushed furiously upon realizing their situation.

The raven-haired girl was on top of her,their faces were only inches away.

"Wha-"

The girl stood up with a pout,"I already gave you a warning right? Why won't you still move away?!"

Maki was dumbfounded at what she said,but since she has pride,she immediately put on her serious face.

"Wha-me? How could I do that? Get off of me!"

"Gladly!" The girl quickly stood up and crossed her arms.

Maki stood up also and tugged her clothes before she went to pick up her bag,"The next time,you should be careful! Jumping over won't help you know!"

"Wha- how dare you shout at me like that?" The girl glared at the red-haired.

"It's because I can! Now stop your horses and listen to me!" Maki glared back.

"Hmph! No way in hell,you tomato-haired! Now get out of my way!" The girl then arranged her clothes and get her bag before walking past Maki.

An angry mark appeared on Maki's head as she just stepped aside,watching the girl walk away.

 _'Sheesh...'_

 ** _~after a while~_**

"Class,we have a new transfer student for today!" Their teacher said,"She is the daughter of a well-known businesswoman and I hope you and her will get along! Come in now!" The teacher then looked at the closed door.

The students also looked there.

And as the door opened,the raven-haired girl walked in with a confident smile.

Maki's eyes widened.

 _'E-Ehhh?!'_

"Hello! I'm Nico Yazawa! Nice to meet you!"

"She's soo cute!" Almost all of the students said.

"You!" Maki stood up with a glare making the students look at her,surprised.

Nico gasped,"You!"

The teacher blinked,"I'm guessing you two know each other?"

"Yes! She is the girl that was not careful a while ago!" Nico pointed at Maki.

"Not careful!? You were the one who was not being careful!" Maki replied.

"Now now you two,we are starting class soon so save your arguments for later." The teacher warned.

The two tched at each other and replied at the same time,"Yes ma'am."

"Now Nico,you can sit beside Maki."

"What?!" Maki looked at the teacher who nodded.

"Can't I just sit somewhere else?" Nico looked at the teacher who shook her head.

"Get along." The teacher replied.

Nico pouted and then went to her new seat.

Maki then sat back on her seat and groaned lowly.

 ** _~after school~_**

Maki started arranging her things and then looked at Rin and Hanayo who were talking with Nico,she then pouted and walked towards them,"Hey,I'm going home now."

"Nya! Okay!" Rin grinned.

"Take care!" Hanayo smiled.

Maki nodded and left her classroom.

Nico's phone then rang and she looked at Rin and Hanayo with a smile,"Wait a second,mom is calling I guess." She stood up and walked out of the classroom to answer it.

"I'm home!" Maki said as she walked in

"Ah Maki! Come over here for a second!" Maki's mom called out from the living room.

The red-haired blinked and walked into the living room.

Everything in the living room looks so expensive,the paintings,the television,the carpet,the sofa beds,everything...

Maki is a rich girl you see..

"What is it,mama?" Maki said as she saw her mom and a raven-haired woman,sitting on the sofa beds.

"Just come here." Maki's mom insisted.

Maki then just sat beside her mother and blinked at the raven-haired woman.

"This is Maki Nishikino,she is very matured-looking right?~" Maki's mother said.

"Ahh You are very right about that! Perfectly fit to be with my daughter!" The other woman responded happily.

"Wha- mama? What is going on?"

"We have settled you up." Her mom answered.

"What?! But-"

"Your papa agreed with me so don't worry."

"That's not what I meant! I mean,who do you settle me up with?!"

"I heard that she was in your class?" The other woman said with a smile,"She is coming over here in a few moments."

Then the doorbell rang.

"I guess there she is."

"I'll go and get it while you two talk okay?" Maki's mom then stood up and left the living room.

"So Maki,are you single right now?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yes.." And Maki answered with respect.

"Good." The woman smiled,"This will make things easier then! You see,the reason why we settled you up with my daughter was because me and your mother made an agreement when we were in high school! Another reason is for our businesses to have good relationships!"

 _'Ugh...bad..'_ Maki thought but she giggled,"I see,I can't wait to meet her then!"

"Here she is!" Maki's mom came back.

"Hi mom!"

 _'Wait..that voice..'_ Maki turned her head and froze like a stone.

 _'Her?!'_

"You!?" Maki stood up.

"You?!" Nico's eyes widened.

Maki's mom and Nico's mom blinked.

"Ah I guess you met each other already!~" Nico's mother giggled.

"Mom! Is she my fiance?!"

"Why yes."

"But mom-"

"No buts!"

Nico just groaned and glared at Maki.

"Mama! Why her?!"

Maki's mom blinked in confusion,"Why...what do you mean?"

"She was the girl that just jumped on me!"

"You weren't being careful,that's why!" Nico responded.

"Not me! You are!"

"Well then,this is easier than I thought,look at them go." Nico's mom said and Maki's mom nodded.

"We aren't!" Nico and Maki said at the same time as they faced their mothers.

"And also Maki,since I kinda spoiled you,I think I will let you live in an apartment nearby your school." Maki's mom sooner said and Maki blinked.

"But why?"

"So then you will know how to live on your own. And of course..." Maki's mom halted and Nico's mom continued,"You two will live together there."

" **WHAT?!** " Nico and Maki shouted and their moms covered their ears.

" **WHY!?** "

"Because..." Nico's mom eyed them,signing them that they should know about it already.

"But..but.." Maki halted when her mother spoke again.

"Alright then! This is officially approved! Now why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sounds a lovely idea!" Nico's mom added.

Nico and Maki just sighed...

 ** _~end of flashback~_**

Maki just sighed as she sat on a bench again.

 _'This will not go well..'_

"Oi Maki." Nico's voice then occurred.

 _'Here we go..'_ the red-haired thought.


	2. You Don't Tell Me What To Do!

"How did we get into this again?" Maki murmured as she and Nico were walking together in the school cafeteria.

"I don't know..now let's get something to eat first, I'm hungry. Buy me some food."

"What?! You go buy some for yourself!" Maki responded.

"As if! I'm your girlfriend remember?!"

Maki was about to protest but she remembered what her mother said to her:

 ** _~"Nico is kinda fussy when she is hungry and is rather a little spoiled so just understand her alright? And take good care of her pretty please? Or else, you won't be able to go and buy some books at the bookstore and you also won't get a complete set of books of Diary Of A Wimpy Kid"~_**

 _'Thanks to mom that I had to just get along with Nico's stupidity...'_ Maki's mind said while wearing an emotionless and annoyed face.

"Fine.." She replied to Nico before she went to the stall and bought two sandwhiches,she then went back to Nico and gave her one,"Here."

"You think that will keep me full? I want lunch servings." Nico crossed her arms.

"Why you- no need to be so picky! You are hungry remember?!"

"That's exactly the point! At least give me rice with something delicious!"

An angry mark appeared on Maki's head as she sighed sharply,"Fine.." she then placed the sandwiches in her bag for later and then turned to lead the way.

Nico then followed her.

"Now where do you want to eat?" Maki asked.

"Hmm..." Nico was looking around to find some and suddenly grabbed Maki's hand before she stopped walking,"I want to eat there." She pointed at a food stall in the cafeteria that has delicious-looking food,"How about there?"

Maki also stopped and looked at the food stall before blinking,"Ahh,this is where I usually eat with Rin and Hanayo..they have the best food around. Well...for me." She smiled and then walked towards it.

"Really? That's good then." Nico replied as she followed the red-haired inside.

They then went and occupied a vacant table, Maki then sat across Nico then ordered. And as their order came, they then started eating.

"Nya! It's a surprise seeing you here, Nico-chan!" Rin chirped from Maki's behind.

Maki and Nico looked at Rin who was with Hanayo,"Rin!"

"Ah, Nico-chan! Hello!" Hanayo giggled and sat beside Maki.

"Nya! And it is a surprise seeing you too together! Well..after of what happened yesterday."

"Ahh...well..you see, she is just-" but Maki was halted by Nico's glare.

 _'Shit...I almost forgot..'_ Maki thought once she remembered what their parents told them.

 ** _~flashback~_**

"Ehh!? We have to tell them?!" Maki exclaimed and her mother had to cover her ears.

"Well duh,why would you hide the relationship?" Maki's mom replied.

"We made an argument during class you know!" Nico added.

"Even so, just tell them that you two were just being all lovey-doveys." Nico's mom said.

"Won't it be a fuss for them? Not all of them likes girl and girl dating.." Maki pointed out.

"Then let them be! It is none of their business!" Maki's mom stated.

"And don't tell our workers that this is just an arranged engagement. They will get mad at us especially Nico's father." Maki's mom added,"He will think that we are taking advantage of them."

Maki just sighed,"Fine.."

 ** _~end of flashback~_**

"A-Ahh...well she is my.." Maki halted,already sweating.

"Maki and I are dating!" Nico giggled.

Rin and Hanayo stopped from eating.

...

"Ehhhh?!"

"Really?!" Rin eyed Maki for confirmation

Maki smiled,"Yeah.."

"Oh! Then we must have disturbed you!" Hanayo said as she planned to stand.

"Ah! It's fine!" Maki halted her.

"Nya! Then what are you two planning after this?"

"Probably tour Nico around." Maki smiled at the orange-haired.

"Nya! We should leave you both alone then!"

"Well..."

"Ahhh, we will just finish our food and we will go,alright?" Hanayo said as she finished her rice.

Rin quickly finished her food and stood up,"Let's go!"

Hanayo nodded and stood up also,"We will be on our way now.

Maki nodded,"Alright then, see you two in class."

Hanayo and Rin waved at them before leaving.

Maki looked at Nico,"That was so clo-" but she didn't finish her sentence because Nico suddenly threw a punch on her face,"Idiot!"

Maki yelped and held her cheek before glaring at Nico,"What was that for?!"

"That was for being such an idiotic tomato head! You were planning to tell them that this is fake?! Are you out of your mind?!" Nico sharply whispered.

"Hey it's not my fault! My tongue almost said that!"

"It is your fault! Now for your punishment, I want you to buy me ice cream."

"What? You don't tell me what to do!"

"Oh yes I will tell you what to do. Now buy me ice cream." Nico deadpanned her.

Maki just groaned.

 _'This girl...'_

After a long while of them being together, they then went back to class. Maki sighed in relief that she will have her own privacy during class.

But she was wrong...

"Maki! Was it true!?" One female classmate rushed towards them.

Nico blinked,"About what?"

"About you and Maki-chan!" Another female classmate came rushing towards them.

The two blushed furiously.

Maki glared at Rin who sweatdropped as she flailed her arms within her chest level,"Ehehehe...Sorry, thought they had to know about this.."

Maki sighed and lightly yelped when Nico suddenly clung to her arm, she looked down at the raven-haired,"W-whoa, what the-"

"Yes! Me and Maki are dating!" Nico cheerfully replied.

" **HOOOHHH!** " All of their classmates cheered.

"Maki finally found a girlfriend!" One female classmate cheered.

"How did that happen?! You both were just like dog and cat yesterday right?!"

"Well, that's just how we show affection to each other! Yes yes!" Maki replied.

"Awww you two are sooo sweet!" Another classmate squealed.

"Ehehe..." Maki lightly rubbed her nape.

"Alright class go back to your seat!" The teacher then walked inside, walking pass by Maki and Nico.

"Yes ma'am!" The students then went back to their respective seats.

Maki and Nico looked at each other for a moment before they went to their seats.

 _'This looks like trouble..'_ Maki thought.


	3. My Worst Lover

"And that is all for today class! Have a good weekend!" The teacher then started erasing the board while the students started arranging their things.

"Maki." Nico called the tomato-haired and went towards her.

Maki was putting her things in her bag when Nico called. She then faced the raven-haired with a stern face,"What is it?"

"Don't give me that look,tomato-haired." Nico also puts on her stern face,"Let's go home together."

"Ehh? Then I have to wait for you? Our apartment is just nearby!"

"I don't care! Just wait for me!" Nico argued.

"What? You can go home by yourself right?!"

"Like I said,I don't care! We just have to go home together!"

"Nya! You better wait for her,Maki-chan!" Rin said from behind the redhead.

Maki turned to look at Rin before blinking,"Huh? But our apartment is just-"

"That settles it! You will wait for me!" Nico chirped and Maki groaned.

 ** _~few moments later~_**

Maki was reading her book while waiting outside the classroom,she sighed as she closed her book before opening the door slightly to check on Nico,"Oi,you ready to go home ye-" but she didn't finish her sentence when she saw Nico crying while sitting on a seat.

"Maki-chan!" One of their classmates walked towards the redhead.

"What happened?! Why is she crying?!" Maki asked.

"She said that she lost her bracelet.."

Maki blinked confusely.

"Ehh?" Maki deadpanned Nico who was still sobbing cutely.

"But it was expensive!" Nico whined.

Maki sighed as she rubbed her head,"Jeez...fussing over such a thing.." She sighed deeply before speaking again,"I will buy you a new one.."

Nico stopped sobbing and looked up at Maki,surprised,"R-Really?"

"Yeah,so stop whining."

Nico stared at Maki for a moment before her eyes sparkles,"Maaakkkiii-chaaan!" She then suddenly tackled the redhead.

Maki blushed when her body made contact with Nico's and blinked as she looked up to see their classmates squealing at them.

"Awww get a room you two!~" one classmate said.

"You two are soo sweet!" Another one added.

Maki blinked and looked down at Nico,"O-Oi! Quit it! It is embarrassing!"

But Nico just stayed there happily and nuzzles the redhead making her blush darken.

Maki sighed as she walked out of the school grounds with Nico who was clinging on her arm happily.

"Jeez..." Maki whispered to herself and looked down at Nico,"Say.."

Nico then realized something and quickly pushed Maki away,"Ew! Why am'I clinging on you?!"

Maki yelped a bit when she was being pushed and glared at Nico,"I should be the one asking that! What was that for?! You could have just told me to stay away from you!"

"Hmph! Whatever!" Nico then started to walk away from the redhead who groaned.

"Right right! I don't care anyway!" Maki then just stayed behind as she crossed her arms while watching Nico walk away.

 _'I regretted telling her that I will buy her new ribbons...'_ She thought.

The red-haired sighed as she followed Nico so then her mom won't yell at her later..

She was obliged to keep an eye on the raven-haired.

Especially when Maki was the only one who is capable of taking care of Nico aside of her family.

After a while of walking,they finally reached their apartment and went to their respective room.

Upon the duo entering,Maki sat down on the couch with a sharp and deep sigh in relief before she settled her bag beside her,"What a tiring day.."

"Yeah." Nico said as she placed her bag on another sofa bed before going to the kitchen,"I'm going to cook dinner."

"Sure sure.." Maki rolled her eyes.

 _ **Maki's POV**_

"Jeez...did she really have to smack me so hard?" I mumbled as I ate my dinner silently in the living room. I have a bump on my head..

It was painful...

That girl sure has raw strength...I wonder how she got that..

After a while,I picked up my dirty dishes and went to the kitchen to wash them,after that,I went to our bedroom to get some clothes and a towel to take a bath.

Our parents wanted us to just share the same bed but me and Nico decided to sleep separately in that room.

I was okay with it,sheesh,why would I sleep with her?

I almost have no privacy! Nico was always with me for the whole day and I couldn't even have my privacy in my own room in my house?! Where's the justice?!

Nico was always bothering me to almost all sorts of things like carrying her things and letting her have my phone..

I don't know why she wanted to have my phone,there's nothing much in there except some applications that will help me study,some messages from my friends and classmates,music and few games.

I'm not much of a gamer so I didn't get to touch the games that I installed.

I also don't get why Nico gets so fussy during the first day of our first fake relationship.

Why,she would snatch my phone whenever I use it,she would suddenly steal my food,she would suddenly cling on my arm and push me away like what the hell?

After of having such thoughts,I then stopped in front of the bathroom door nd opened it,entering inside.

Everything's foggy so I blinked in confusion,"What the..?"

I roamed my eyes a bit more and saw a silhouette in the bathtub.

The figure seems to be taking a bath while humming and I could hear the water running down from the shower loud and clear.

And worse..

The curtain was not covering the figure..

Making me saw everything...

I froze for a moment before I yelped loudly while my face burned up,"N-Nico?!"

 _ **Nico's POV**_

Stupid Maki! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Does she really have to roll her eyes like that?!

I was in the kitchen,washing dishes while I have a pout on my face.

After a moment,I finished washing my dirty plates and went to our bedroom to get some clothes and a towel.

I don't care about that idiotic redhead,let her wash her own dishes.

I then went to the bathroom to take a shower since I was feeling uncomfortable about my dirty self. Look at me,I had sweats all over me and they stick with me throughout the whole day..my hair is slightly sticky too. After reaching in front of the bathtub,I began to remove my clothes and went into the bathtub and started taking a bath.

Ahhh that sure brought chills inside my body that makes the slightly hot temperature disappear from my whole being.

Why wouldn't Maki use her brain? She is not just numb but she is also stubborn...

And how did I start liking her as something more?

Yes,I gained a crush on that idiotic redhead.

I don't know how okay? I already said it right?

Ever since that day when I met her,I totally knew that I would like her as something more and it got worse when mom and her mother set us up as couples..

I was annoyed and happy at the same time to be honest..

Annoyed,because that idiotic redhead would not notice what I was doing and happy,because I get to live with her in this apartment!

I think I have become slightly aggressive during our first day together since I would always follow her around and would snatch her phone.

I just don't like how she types in her phone with her eyes focused on the screen. Please don't tell me that this was jealousy?

But anyway,I would often check her messages and sometimes,I would play games in her phone.

Now what did I see in Maki?

Well...she is taller than me,has that well and lean built that perfectly matches her,she has that cute face! And that rosy hair looks so soft and fluffy. Oh,did I mention that I get to hug her from her behind when we had our break time? Her back was sooooo warm like a teddy bear! I wonder how warm it would be if she wrap her arms around me?

Wait,what was I thinking?! Anyway,I like how she puts up her tough side..she seems to be the type that can argue with someone with no fear. I'm confident that when I get into trouble,she would immediately step up!

I would feel so loved if ever that happens...

I was too busy with my own thoughts that I never noticed that someone came into the bathroom.

I just realized that when a familiar voice called me out in such a shocked voice so I quickly blinked and looked at where the voice came from.

Ehh? Wait..Maki?! Did she-WHAT?!

I began to blush furiously and quickly covered myself before I open my mouth to speak.

 **"M-MAAAKIIII?!"**


	4. For A Special Knight Like You

A gloomy aura surrounded Maki who was just sitting on her seat in their classroom. She looks like a dead person because of her depressed face.

Nico,on the other hand has her face covered with her hands while blushing furiously.

Rin and Hanayo blinked at them with pure suspicion. They have been like this for days now...

And after the school bell rang,indicating their lunch break,some of the students then stood up and left the classroom.

Nico and Maki just stayed where they are,not even bothering to talk to each other.

Nico then groaned as she rose up from her chair,"I will be going to the canteen.." She palely said and turned to leave.

But she was stopped when Maki suddenly grabbed her hand..

"Heey..." Maki whispered.

Nico's eyes widened and looked over her shoulder to look down at Maki,"What's your problem?"

 ** _Nico's POV_**

What a shame..that idiot saw me naked! Who wouldn't be so embarrassed after such a thing happened?! I demand justice! Out of all people,why her?!

But no matter what my head says,my heart would be like: "But you liked it and was so glad Maki saw it first."

But then again ahggghh! I hate her!

I literally threw everything at that tomato-haired just to make her leave the bathroom.

And after that,I did nothing but to get mad at her even without a reason..

I feel guilty because of that..

But then again,my crush seems to be more shocked than mad...

I guess she did feel guilty too...

After that,when we were in class,I would just sit on my seat and cover my face in embarrassment. I just can't seem to think straight,this is scandal! Sexual Harassment! I hate you,Maki!

And after a few days of mourning over my precious and pure body,I then decided to move on by grabbing a snack as a starter at the canteen so I stood up and said,"I will be going to the canteen.." And then immediately walked away with too much thoughts in my mind..

But I halted and my mind went completely blank when Maki suddenly grabbed my hand,my eyes widened in surprise and I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"Heey..." She called out.

Her voice sounds pretty pale...but..

I mentally smiled as I let my small hand feel Maki's bigger one. It is so warm and slightly rough..

It is almost perfect..like this one hand can protect me from anything...

As much as I wanted to stay like this,I can't just stand here like an idiot so I looked over my shoulder to look at the red-haired with a stern face,"What's your problem?"

 ** _Maki's POV_**

It has been about 1 week and a half since that happened but my body is still aching from all that throwing.. It received much damage since Nico is strong..

I'm slightly mad and shocked at the same time..mad,because that annoying doll didn't properly close the bathroom door and shocked because...aaaghhh! Nevermind that!

After that incident,I had to keep my mind busy by studying so much. I had to keep that image off of my mind.

But for some reason,I can't seem to be mad at her right now...maybe I became tired of it..

And when Nico stood up and said that she will go to the canteen,my brain and heart quickly alerted me.

So I awkwardly grabbed her hand to stop her.

As Nico turned to look at me,I could immediately feel my heart beating so fast..

"What's your problem?" She asked sternly.

My cheeks became rosy in color as I quickly looked away in embarrassment. My hand still holding hers.

Her hand is so small...and soft...and warm...

I can hold her hand like this longer..

And come to think of it,I can easily hurt her like this..

However...

I felt that I should be protecting her instead..

It is strange why I feel this way but..

After what I saw that night...

I felt pretty much obliged to protect her..

Maki then turned her head to look at Nico again but before she could say anything,her eyes widened in surprise when she met Nico's eyes.

The raven-haired also has the same expression.

Wind then came through the window and played with their hair and clothes.

Their classmates have those heart-shaped eyes as they watch Nico and Maki.

 _'This girl...'_ Maki thought.

 _'She is so beautiful...'_ She added in her thoughts.

"Kiiisssss!" Their classmates,including Rin and Hanayo squealed.

"Shut up!" Maki and Nico said at the same time as they looked at their classmates.

As the two of them went to the canteen,they then went to the very first stall since they are just on their snack break.

Maki was looking through the goods that she wanted to buy while holding Nico's hand tightly.

Nico was also looking for a snack.

But then the redhead thought of an idea and looked at Nico,"Say,why don't we have Tuna Cheese Burger? My treat."

Nico's eyes widened,"Whoa,your treat? What happened to you?"

Maki blushed and looked away,"W-Well..you're my girlfriend right?"

Nico blinked then slightly blushed and looked away also,"F-Fine.."

Maki looked at her again and blinked before smiling,"Trust me. You will love it."

 ** _~a few moments later~_**

The two went to the rooftop to eat their snacks,they were too quiet even after they finished their snacks.

"Say..Maki.." Nico sooner broke the ice.

Maki looked down at her,"What is it?"

"What made you act this way towards me today? I mean..you became nicer even though I was being a bitch.."

Maki blinked as she sooner finished her sandwhich,"Do I have to say it again? And if that answer dissatisfied you then..my reason was that..I just felt that I must treat you nicely.."

Nico pouted a bit,"Really?"

"Don't pout in front of me." Maki said with a sigh,"And yes. Really.."

Nico went silent.

Maki rolled her eyes,"Look,I know we had a bad start but..for the sake of our parents..let's get along."

Nico mentally smiled, _'Idiot.'_ She thought.

 _'I have a crush on you..and I want to feel your hand again..'_

So Nico slowly held Maki's hand and faced her again making Maki blink. The raven-haired smiled and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Maki's cheek.

Maki's eyes widened in shock as she just stared into Nico's red orbs,"You.."

Then the school bell rang.

Nico giggled as she stood up,"Let's go back."

"Ehh? Tell me first about what you just did."

"Nope!~" Nico giggled as she stood up and rushed back inside.

Maki stood up quickly,"Wha- hey! Tell me already!" She then followed her.

And the two of them started to talk comfortingly with each other again throughout the whole day...

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! Hope you have a great day there ad I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you did then why not leave a review? Always appreciated! Thanks!~_**


	5. Is This Really A Date?

Sun rays hit Maki's face gently making her groan a bit before opening her eyes slowly...

 _'Urrr...what a sudden headache..'_ She thought and was about to sit up when her palm touched something very warm beside her making her blink and turned her head to look at what she was touching...

It was the peacefully,sleeping Nico.

Maki's eyes widened and blushed as she stared at her angelic face...

Her eyes slowly softened.

 _'Come to think of it,she looks beautiful this way..'_ She thought with a very small smile.

 _'But putting that aside...why was she sleeping beside me?'_

Nico then slightly stirred..

Maki blushed and looked away, completely frozen.

 _'Damn...why can't I move myself?!'_ She thought.

Nico slowly opened her eyes and looked up before blinking like she was trying to clear her vision.

And after a few moments...

Nico's sleepy eyes met Maki's..

An angry mark appeared on Nico's head.

 **!**

 ** _Maki's POV_**

I sighed deeply as I gently rubbed my cheek that has a red hand mark,wow,just...wow,did you know that moment when your so called "girlfriend" suddenly slapped you first thing in the morning? What a great way to start a day..

And it is weekend!

I already got plans to do today and that is going out with Rin and Hanayo.

Nico's plans? Why should I know that? I don't even care about her schedule.

Let her do what she wants.

Hey I need my own space too,I need my own enjoyment,isn't that too much to ask?

I wore simple pants,a lime green jacket with a white shirt underneath and red rubber shoes.

These past few weeks,Nico has been too clingy. She knows everything! My To-Do Lists for each day,my passwords for my phone and social medias..she even begged me to buy her a studded toy yesterday at the arcade.

But for some reason,I don't feel annoyed by it..

I don't know why..

Maybe it was because of that obligation to protect her? Maybe that's it...

But I felt that it was because of something else.

N-Nevermind that! Who cares about her anyway?! Why am'I thinking about this?! It is Saturday dammit!

I have to get ready now,I need to be there on time.

So I quickly fixed my things in my backpack and hung it over my shoulder before going out of my room but halted when I reached in front of a closed bathroom door.

I was about to knock to tell Nico that I will be going out for a while but I shut myself.

Hang on a second..maybe I shouldn't since she looks so pissed today,I don't want to have my day ruined.

Hmm...

No matter,I will just tell her and I will run out of this apartment.

I took a deep breath and began to shout in a casual way,"Nico! I will be going out for a while!"

Then Nico replied.

"Huh?! I will be going out too!"

I rolled my eyes,"Well fine! Just make sure to lock the door before you leave!"

"Okay but where are you going?!"

"That's none of your business! See you!" I then quickly stepped out of our apartment room and left.

Good! I don't need to tell mom why we aren't together today since she is going out,too. It will make mom think that we are having a date. Good job Nico!

Oh yeah,Rin said that we will have a girl coming with us,another good news so then I won't be a third wheel only,I wonder who she is...

But at least I will get to have someone talk with me for a day.

 ** _Nico's POV_**

TCH,That idiotic redhead! Why?! She was soooo close to me! She is a pervert! How did I end up sleeping on her futon instead?! I'm pretty sure that I was sleeping on the bed last night!

Ugh! It is Saturday and all I have first thing in the morning is that pervert's hand touching me!

She deserved that slap!

I looked at the time and realized that I have to change now,I have to meet up with Hanayo today..

So I went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After a few more moments,Maki then shouted from behind the door.

"Nico! I will be going out for a while!"

I blinked curiosly and replied

"Huh?! I will be going out too!"

Okay,where is she going?! That no-good redhead! Is she going on a secret date with someone else? No way!

"Well fine! Just make sure to lock the door before you leave!" I heard her reply to me.

"Okay but where are you going?!"

I have to know,as her so-called "girlfriend".

"That's none of your business! See you!"

Wha-what did she just say to me?! Ohhhh now that is suspicious! So it was a secret date! Hah! I will go and tell mom about this!

Or maybe naah..I will scold her myself!

So I quickly finished showering,wore my new clothes,fixed my things and stepped out of our apartment room,I locked the door before leaving.

Few moments have passed and Maki was in her destination,which is the cafe.

She has ordered a chocolate parfait and then eats while waiting.

After a few more minutes and Rin arrived.

"Nya! Here I'am!" Rin enthusiastically said as she sat across the redhead.

Maki stopped eating and looked at Rin before smiling,"Rin!"

"Did I make you wait for too long?"

"Not at all,I just came here. Where's Hanayo?"

"She is fetching the girl who will come with us,nya!"

"I see,want some parfait?"

Rin's eyes sparkled,"Yes,nya!"

Maki nodded and then called the waiter to order another parfait.

After a while...

Hanayo then went inside the cafe together with Nico.

"So who is this girl?" Nico asked with sparkly eyes.

Hanayo chuckled,"You will soon find out.

They have been talking about the girl who will come with them for a while now.

And as they reached a table where Maki and Rin were sitting...

"Hey guys! I have brought her!" Hanayo chirped.

Rin and Maki looked at them.

Maki's eyes widened and stood up,"Nico?!"

"Maki?!" Nico also has the same surprised expression.

"What are you doing here?!" They both said at the same time.

Rin and Hanayo giggled.

Maki and Nico looked at them confused.

"Nyaaa! This is perfect! We were planning to have you guys go on a date!~"

"Basically,this was our plan yesterday! We knew that you two wouldn't accept our invitation in hanging out with us today since you two were kinda...in bad terms.." Hanayo added.

"This is ridiculous!" Maki said.

"Aw come on,just for today?" Hanayo clasped her hands together in a begging way.

Maki and Nico sighed before facing each other.

 _'We will have a talk later.'_ Their minds said at the same time.

 _ **A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if ya did then why not leave a review for it? See ya on the next chapter!~**_


	6. For A Special Girl Like You

The date didn't go out pretty well for both Maki and Nico,why-they were always fighting over nonsense things but Rin and Hanayo found it very cute as they continued to observe the two. They were now having a stroll inside a mall. Rin and Hanayo were just chatting while giggling and would eventually look over their shoulders to check on the other two.

Maki and Nico were still arguing though.

"I told you that that movie is better! Let's watch that!" Nico whined and Maki rolled her eyes.

"Aww shut your mouth,we will watch _The Conjuring 2_!" Maki argued.

"No! We will watch _24/7 In Love_!" Nico glared.

Maki glared down back at her.

"H-Hold on guys nya..we can watch both of them!" Rin stopped as she faced them while raising her hands on her chest level.

"S-She's right!" Hanayo did the same.

Maki and Nico looked at them dismissively before looking at each other again,"Fine."

Rin and Hanayo sighed in relief..

They then went to the theater,bought tickets and snacks then went to their assigned dark room for their first movie which is _The Conjuring 2_.

Rin and Hanayo were trembling as they hugged each other while Maki and Nico have those pokerfaces like they didn't give a damn about the movie. Maki and Nico were sitting abreastly obviously..

Maki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and took a glance at Nico who was still watching emotionlessly while she has her arms crossed.

 _'Sheesh...she is used to horror movies..'_ Maki thought and blew a soft sigh.

Nico on the other hand...

Nico was secretly shaking with a straight face.

 _'Damn you,Maki,why did we watch this in the first place?! I hate you!'_

And after the movie...

"Your movie is nonsense and not scary at all." Nico blurted out and Maki glared down at her.

"Hey it's not,the story's good! And it **IS** scary!"

"Oh yeah?! Wait 'till you see _24/7 In Love_!" Nico glared back.

Rin and Hanayo just sighed..

During their romantic movie...

Rin was just sleeping while her head was placed on Hanayo's shoulder.

Hanayo,on the other hand has her hands clasped together while dreamily watches the movie with sparkly eyes and wide smile.

Nico was also having the same expression as Hanayo.

Maki here...

 **IS VERY BORED.**

 _'So corny...everyone can do that...'_ Maki thought as she watched.

Nico looked up at Maki who was sitting beside her with a pouty look.

 _'Ugh! The reason why I picked this movie was to be romantic with you! Idiot!'_ The raven-haired thought.

And eventually used her elbow to hit Maki's stomach.

Maki yelped in pain as she jerked down her body as soon as she received the impact,she glared at Nico and growled,"What was that for?!" She whispered sharply,trying not to cause much trouble to other viewers that were also watching the movie.

Nico just pouted,"I'm cold!" She whispered back in the same tone of voice.

"You could have just told me!" Maki then removed her jacket and gave it to her,"Here."

Nico pouted more.

Maki blinked"Wha-"

"Put it around me."

"Ehhh? Why so?"

"Just put it on me!" Nico's voice became sharper.

Maki mumbled something under her breath as she gently placed her jacket around the other girl.

Nico's pout turned into a wide smile as she grabbed the two rows of metal teeth of Maki's opened jacket and pulled them together for additional warmth before she laid her head on the redhead's shoulder.

Maki's body twitched upon the sudden physical contact with widened eyes,she then looked at Nico and raised an eyebrow before looking back at the large and wide screen.

 _'Jeez...what is she up to? If she is planning to elbow me again I'll-'_ but her thoughts were interrupted when Nico suddenly pecked Maki's cheek.

The redhead's face burned up and slowly turned into deep red. Imaginary puffs of smoke started sprouting out of her head as she froze in place.

Rin and Hanayo were observing them with devillous smirks and an angry mark appeared on Maki's head.

 _'These two are enjoying the view.'_ The redhead thought.

After the movie...

"I'm hungry..." Nico said while tugging Maki's shirt. She still wears Maki's jacket.

The redhead looked down at Nico before looking at Rin and Hanayo,"You heard her,where do you guys wanna eat?"

"Hmm...I know one!" Rin chirped,"And their dishes taste soooo good!"

"Alright then." Maki agreed and the three of them followed Rin who quickly led the way.

After a while...

Nico sighed deeply in satisfaction as she leaned back against the head of her seat,"Ahh that's better."

Maki was just wiping her mouth with a tissue and then placed her backpack on her lap,unzipping it and took her phone out.

Nico then put on her stern face and suddenly leaned towards the redhead and took her phone.

Maki surprisingly looked at Nico and attempts to take it back but Nico extended her arm and moved it back so then Maki won't reach it.

"Okay Nico,just give me my phone." Maki stated with annoyance.

Nico stuck out her tongue,"No. Way."

Maki groaned,"Just give it back!"

"Nyaa! This is a date,you shouldn't be using a phone for a while!" Rin said.

"Wha-I didn't know! Now give my phone back!" Maki said as she stood up.

" **NO,NO PHONES OR OTHER GADGETS! OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T GET A TOMATO SOUP TONIGHT.** " Nico said making the redhead stop.

Maki lightly shivered as she sat back down again before looking away with her arms crossed.

Wait..

 _'Did I just shiver?! And it was because of Nico! Was I afraid of her!? This is ridiculous! And she is smaller than me! If we were to stand up in order to measure our height then Nico would be standing on my chest level,why am'I afraid of her?! No! I can't accept this!'_ Her mind said.

 _'But her voice got scary at that time so that made me shiver...'_ Her heart replied.

 _'No! I have my own pride! This can't be!'_ Her mind argued.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

 _'Hoooh? And she has that scaredy-cat side? How fantastic,she is not all that bark and bite.'_ Nico's mind whispered.

 _'And it is very cute~'_ her heart said.

 _'S-Shut up! It is not that cute!'_ Her mind argued.

 _'Just admit it that you find it very cute too.'_ Her heart fought back.

Rin and Hanayo blinked as they looked at each other before looking back at Nico and Maki.

"Bye bye! See you guys on Monday nya!" Rin cheerfully said as she waved along with Hanayo while the four of them separated.

Maki and Nico waved back at them before Rin and Hanayo left.

The redhead then faced Nico,"Let's go home." And she was about to turn around but Nico suddenly tugged on her shirt.

The redhead looked over her with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's eat at the cafe." The raven-haired spoke.

Maki blinked,"Wha-are you still hungry?"

"Thought that maybe we should grab some desserts before going home."

The redhead sighed,"Alright."

"But first.."

"Hmm?"

"Please smile for me."

Maki's eyes widened,"W-Why?"

"Just do it!"

"O-Okay Okay!" Maki then smiled gently at her.

And that just made Nico blush and look away,"T-Thanks."

"But why though?"

"N-None of your business! Let's go!" Nico then turned and walked away,leaving the shocked Maki behind.

The redhead then finally came back into her senses and quickly followed her,"H-Hey! Wait for me!"

Nico then stopped,"By the way,Maki,I want to ask something.."

Maki also stopped right behind her and blinked in curiosity,"What is it?"

"If ever I got into trouble...what would you do?" Nico asked.

Maki went silent for a moment then she opened her mouth.

"I would protect you of course."

Nico's eyes widened and froze.

"I would step up for you,I will fight everything for you." Maki blushed and looked away,"T-That's what lovers do right? It doesn't matter if we are having a fake relationship but I could see you as very special. That's why,I will do everything..for a special girl like you."

Nico smiled.

And somewhere in her heart.

It was beating so deep for Maki...

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_**


	7. You And I

After that incident...

Nico became more clingy to Maki. She would come with the redhead to almost everywhere! Bathrooms,their bedroom,kitchen,living room,classroom,etc.

Maki find it suspicious since Nico wasn't like that for the past few days.

Why-even though she just walked towards her classmate,Nico would still follow her.

Which is why they were the center of attention for the whole week!

Or more like they were always the center of attention..

Even their teacher joined their classmates by changing the arrangement of the seats.

And now,their new form of classroom was that,all seats were placed abreastly and closely. Five seats in a row and there is an aisle at the center of the classroom,making two columns of rowed seats.

The teacher also arranged their seating positions and of course,she made Maki and Nico sit abreastly to each other.

And during lessons,they would always be the examples of their teachers.

Like what the hell? Guess their section completely supports them.

And plus,their school festival is coming soon..

"Hey Maki,let's go get some snacks at the canteen!" Hanayo chirped as she rushed to Maki's side.

The redhead nods,"Alright then!" She stood up from her seat.

"Whoa whoa whoa,let me in." Nico stood up also.

Their teacher just left the classroom and it is now their lunch break.

Maki looked down at Nico,"Alright then. But we are just gonna buy sna-"

"I don't care,let me come with you." Nico deadpanned.

The redhead sweat-dropped,"G-Got it.."

But as soon as they got outside the classroom. Nico looked over her shoulder to find five girls who have their arms crossed while looking at Nico with such a dead expression..

 _'I know you five are watching me,bitches...'_ The raven-haired thought before she looked at Maki and tightly clung to her arm.

At the canteen..

"Here's my payment." Maki said as she handed off a bill to the seller of sandwiches. Then,she took two tuna sandwiches and walked towards Nico who was just watching her with a smile,she was sitting on a bench outside the canteen.

"What's with that smile? It's creepy." Maki handed her one sandwich before she started eating her own.

Nico giggled as she took her sandwich,"Nothing..say.."

"Hmm?" Maki blinked.

"You did say that you would fight for me if ever I got in trouble right?"

Maki flushed deeply and looked away,"Well...yeah..I mean...like I said,that's what lovers do right?"

Nico smiled softly and stood up,"Maki.."

The redhead blinked and looked back at her,"What is i-"

Nico then suddenly rushed towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Even though Nico is small,Maki could feel this strange warmth coming from Nico but for some reason..

The redhead felt fear inside that warmth,she doesn't know why though.

"Maki..."

"W-What is it? Is there a problem? Do you want to go to the clinic?" Maki said worriedly.

 _'What happened to her?'_ The redhead thought as she returned the embrace tightly.

"Could we hug like this for a while?" Nico asked.

"W-Wha-What's with the request all of the sudden? We're in public!" Maki replied.

"I don't care! I just need a few minutes!"

Maki just went silent and just sighed as she just stayed there,hugging Nico.

"Could you hug me a little tighter? I'm cold.."

"Wha-well..Sure.." And the redhead did tightened her hold on her.

"Thank you..I feel safe now.." Nico unconsciously nuzzled against Maki,eventually sniffing her aroma.

 _'Feel safe?'_ Maki thought with suspicions and looked around.

 _'Who the hell made her feel scared?'_

Then Maki saw five girls from afar and narrowed her eyes.

 _'Hmm...are they those people that made Nico feel like this?'_

After a few more moments,the five girls then walked away.

Maki sighed and looked down at Nico before she just pulled her closer.

 _'I'll protect you...Nico.'_

"Nico! Maki! Let's go back to the classroom!" Hanayo came running towards them,"Sorry to ruin your moment!"

Maki blushed as she looked at Hanayo,"I-It's okay!" She then looked down at Nico again,"Hey,let's go back."

Nico nodded as she freed herself from the tight hug,"Right."

After their break,the three then went back to the classroom.

But instead of a good and usual incident happen,they just saw messy things around Nico's and Maki's place.

Maki's and Nico's eyes widened.

"What happened here?" The redhead marched towards her seat to check her bag but after finding out that her things are alright,she turned to her classmates who shivered.

"S-Some female from other section crashed in here and..." One of their female classmates stopped.

"S-She kinda ruined Nico's things without a reason,w-we tried to stop her but.." Another female classmate said.

Maki tched,"What?"

"N-Nya,they are scary.." Rin shivered.

"Rin,are you okay? She didn't hurt you guys or anything right?" Maki asked and their classmates nodded.

"She just went straight here and made a mess of Nico's things..." Another female classmate said.

"We wanted to call a teacher but she threatened us not to nya.." Rin added.

"That bitch.." Maki lightly growled and sighed deeply to calm down before facing Nico,"Nico-" But she halted her own sentence when she saw the raven-haired sobbing.

"I-I'm okay.." Nico sniffed as she wiped her tears that fell a bit.

Maki was shocked and looked at their classmates,signalling them to give them a room.

And they did by going back to their respective seats.

The redhead then walked closer to Nico,"Hey..don't worry,the next time,we won't be leaving this classroom during breaks,we can just have Rin or Hanayo bring snacks for us."

The raven-haired then suddenly faced the redhead and tackled her into a hug while sobbing.

Maki's eyes widened as she stumbled back a bit but she regained her balance and embraced Nico back,"Don't worry..none of this will happen again. Alright?"

But the raven-haired didn't answer and just kept sobbing.

The redhead then placed her hand on the back of the smaller girl's head for comfort,"Don't worry..I'll protect you.."

 _'I will slap that bitch so hard that they wouldn't bother making trouble with Nico again..ahh that bitch..if ever I see her,I would literally do that,no,what if I punch her right in the face so then she won't have to do this to Nico again?'_ Maki thought.

 _'But come to think of it,I felt pity. But at the same time,this urge to protect her became stronger than before..I guess my role as her fiance gets to be a real thing? Wait,what was I thinking?! Anyway..'_ She looked down at Nico with a small smile.

 _'Nico...I will protect you..'_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_**


	8. Confusing Feelings

After that..

Nico grew more attached to Maki.

The redhead understood her,it seems that she is really fulfilling her role as Nico's fiance.

And while keeping Nico happy,Maki would look around their surroundings in case that girl would be standing by..

She doesn't want to see Nico cry again..

 ** _Nico's POV_**

It has been a month and a half ever since that happened..nothing seems to be strange whenever I'm with Maki,I'm safe...for now..

But hey come to think of it,Maki became protective towards me..

With that thought,I blushed. Wait,why am'I blushing?! I-It's not like I'm deeply moved or anything!

W-Well fine! I'm deeply moved! I-It's just...agh! Just look at Maki's face whenever she looks around when we are together! So serious and she looked like she is ready to brawl!

I find it very soothing honestly..I feel very safe around her..

Where am'I? Oh! I forgot to tell you all! I'm outside our school building,just waiting for Maki who just went to buy drinks at the canteen. I was sitting on a bench there while looking at the trees in front of me,the wind today is slightly cold so I had to wear a jacket,and that jacket belonged to Maki.

Ahhh,I could smell Maki's aroma in this jacket~ it is simple yet aromatic~

And then five shadows walked towards me so I looked up and my eyes widened.

M-Maki..please hurry back...

 ** _Maki's POV_**

Great,just great,just as when I had to find out who ruined Nico's things last time!

Well what can I do? Nico said that it is too much crowded in the canteen..which is true..so she suggested that she will just wait for me outside the school building.

We are really acting like a real couple now..I don't know if I should be proud or embarrassed..

But come to think of it,it's not that bad,I had this feeling that I'm confused with though..

I now don't know what I should feel about Nico...

When I was about to buy drinks for Nico and myself,I then felt this sudden and mysterious chill inside my being. Wait..why?

I looked around,there's nothing suspicious here..unless..

Oh no! Nico!

I then quickly turned around and ran as fast as I can towards to where Nico is supposed to wait.

Nico! Wait for me! I'm coming!

"Ahh!" Nico yelped when a hand hit her cheek hard,leaving a slightly red mark behind.

"Huh,that's what you get from being so bitchy towards us!" Said the leader.

"What? I never did anything to you!" Nico replied.

"Ohh? Never did anything? Then what's with that look you had last time?!" The second girl stated.

"I only looked at you because I thought all of you were making fun of me!"

"We sure were but it is none of your business!" The third girl argued.

Nico felt a wave of fear inside her chest,she doesn't know what to do with them since they outnumbered her.

 _'Maki..please! Hurry back dammit!'_

Her legs began slightly shaking and her palms began sweating.

"It is my business! You are bullying!"

"Wha-this girl!" The leader's palm formed a fist and raises it up. Then,she threw a punch at the small raven-haired girl.

Nico closed her eyes tightly,waiting for the strong impact to hit her face.

But she felt nothing and it made her wonder so she opened her eyes,only to see the fist being halted halfway from her face and then another hand which was holding the leader's wrist tightly that caused the punch to halt. Nico then looked to the side to see the owner of the other hand and her eyes widened.

It is Maki and she looks so scary even though she is staring at the leader calmly.

"Are you that girl who messed with Nico's things last time?" Maki asked,her voice is just as cold as ice.

The leader gritted her teeth and then pulled her hand back,"Yeah I'am,got a problem?"

Maki then placed herself in front of Nico while glaring calmly at the five girls,"Why did you do that?"

"She annoyed me!"

"And that's it? You are a bitch.." Maki said sharply.

The female leader flinched and glared at Maki,"What the hell?! You're the bitch here! Butting in to someone else's business!"

"Someone else's? Whom? Nico's? **I'M HER FIANCE! IT IS ALSO MY BUSINESS!** " Maki shouted.

The five girls went silent in shock while they have their jaws dropped.

Nico also has the same expression as she just stared up at Maki's strong back.

"Now if you please just leave her alone and don't you ever mess with her again? And also,apologize to her!" The redhead barked.

The leader shook her head to come back to her senses and aggressively grabbed Maki's collar,"I will give you one more chance to step aside and finish my business with that bitch behind you."

"And I will give you one last chance to take back what you said!" Maki then raised a fist and threw it at the female leader.

"You know you shouldn't have done that.." Nico said with worry as she looked down at the ground.

They were at the park and were sitting on a bench abreastly.

The redhead has that grumpy look while she was looking at the falling of the trees' leaves,making a mess around them. She has a band-aid on her right cheek ,and another one on her forehead.

"If I didn't do that then they would continue bullying you." Maki replied.

"But because of me that you had to consult the guidance counselor,too.." Nico slightly twiddled her fingers.

"I only received small scoldings..so it's not a big deal." The redhead looked down at Nico with a smile.

Nico looked at Maki,"Really?"

"Yeah." The redhead placed a hand on top of Nico's head and leans down to place her forehead on the raven-haired's with her eyes closed.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise and froze,they are so close!

"Nico.." Maki sooner called out.

"Yes Ma-" but Nico didn't finish her sentence.

The raven-haired thought that Maki would say something..

But instead..

It ended up with a soft kiss...

 _ **A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax and listen to music! Hope you liked this chapter!~**_


	9. Staying By Your Side

"Was it really true?!" Rin asked one morning after that incident..

Maki just went silent as she deadpans the blackboard. It is another day at school.

"Yeah,well she annoyed me so I punched her face. Does she even got the right to do that to Nico? She deserved to be suspended for a month." The redhead replied.

"You look so cool! I wish I could've seen it!" Rin chirped.

Nico then entered the classroom and all their classmates crowded her like she is some kind of a celebrity.

The raven-haired blinked,"W-What's wrong?!"

"Oh yeah Maki.." Rin then leaned in to whisper to Maki's ear,"Nico told me about what her future dream is.."

"Really?" Maki faced the orange-haired.

"Yesh~ she wants to be an idol someday."

The redhead's eyes widened and then she smiled,"How cute."

"I know right nya!"

"So how are you and Maki?!" One of their classmate asked with excitement.

Nico sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

Maki sighed as she stood up,"I'm a future doctor but I'm acting like the idol's bodyguard instead.." She then went to the commotion and placed herself in front of Nico with her death glare,"Alright everyone! It is still early in the morning! Give her privacy!"

Their classmates froze in fear and nodded after a few moments before they went back to their seats.

The redhead then turned to face the smaller girl,"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..say..Maki.."

Maki blinked,"What is it?"

"About yesterday.." But she didn't manage to finish her sentence after hearing the school bell ringing as a sign of their class starting. Both looked at the doorway before looking at each other.

Maki smiled,"We'll talk about it later. Class is starting." She then went back to her seat.

Nico's eyes softened without smiling back as she just watched Maki walk back to her desk before she shrugs and follows.

"Really? Well...I'm not really sure what to say.." Voices of Maki and Nico chattering at the rooftop of their school could be heard. It was lunchtime.

"Yeah,and then mom said that I should try it on!" Nico chirped like nothing happened a while ago.

Maki chuckled as she stared at the raven-haired who blinked and blushed from the stare.

"You know Maki...like I said..about what happened yesterday.." The raven-haired sooner spoke and her happy face turned into an embarrassed one,"T-That kiss.."

Maki blinked and blushed before looking away,"W-What about it?"

"Idiot!" Nico suddenly smacked her and she yelped of the impact.

"What was that for?!"

"That was my first kiss you idiot!"

"Well it was my first too!"

"Ahhhh just shut it!" Nico threw small punches at Maki consecutively and cutely.

The redhead was sweatdropping as she just remained where she is while letting Nico punch her when in fact,she is unaffected.

After a moment,the redhead then wrapped her arms around the other suddenly,"Nico.."

Nico's eyes widened and froze.

"I'm your fiance remember? I'm protecting you.."

"A-Aren't you doing this because you are forced?"

"No,I'm willingly doing this."

Nico blushed more and slowly embraced the redhead back with a smile.

 _'Then I feel 100% safe...Maki...I don't know what has gotten into you but thank you and I will always treasure this moment..'_ She then buried her face on Maki's chest,allowing silence to overflow between them.

"Right! So let's now plan the school festival shall we? We finally have been chosen to set up a play,which is...Romeo and Juliet!" The school president _(female)_ of their section said excitingly,"Any ideas to who will be our main characters?!"

" **DEFINITELY NICO AND MAKI!** " All of the classmates cheered as they looked at Maki and Nico who blushed.

"W-Well...it..looks fine to me.." Maki looked away and Nico just nodded.

"Great! Splendid! Finally,we are going somewhere! Alright! Who will be the support casts?"

"I couldn't believe that you both agreed to be the main characters!" Hanayo has her hands clasped together as she looked at Maki and Nico with pure admiration,her eyes were sparkling with happiness and excitement.

"Well..we couldn't fight back,right?" Maki rubbed her nape as she looked away from Nico who was sitting close beside her.

"Nya! Maki,they are scared of you!" Rin chirped.

"Well...I already agreed right? And besides,this is the school festival we are talking about,I also have pride about our section. I also don't want to lose." The red-haired smiled as she turned back to face Rin and Hanayo.

Nico was glad and curious at the same time towards Maki,why-she is grumpy and stubborn and a tsundere all at once,who wouldn't be surprised by Maki's change of mood.

"And if I may ask,what caused you to be so pumped up with this?" Nico raised an eyebrow and the trio looked back at her.

"Well,like I said,I have pri-" but she halted her fiance by placing her finger between her lips,"You are not helping,tell me the truth."

Maki blinked as she rolled her eyes to one corner to where Rin and Hanayo were,signalling them to leave them alone for a while.

Rin and Hanayo nodded and looked at Nico,"We will be going to the canteen for a while,see you later!" Hanayo then left along with Rin who waved at them.

Nico then removed her finger from between Maki's lips and sighed,"It is a shocker you know,you weren't this energetic until we kissed."

The redhead's face was hued with red color just like her hair,"Well...you see..I.."

"Are you trying to hide your embarrassment?"

"N-No! I-It's just that..well.."

"I knew it." Nico crossed her arms while she put on her serious look,"Look,I'm not embarrassed at all when we kissed. Maybe a little but not that much,I mean..we are a couple,hello?"

"I know but..that was our first kiss right?"

Nico rolled her eyes,"Yes. So what you gonna do about it? You were the one who kissed me first."

"I-I didn't expect to do that! Really!"

"Okay okay,fine. I will believe you." Nico smiled and leaned in to give her so-called "fiance" a peck on her cheek,making the other blush furiously.

"Hey,they kissed!" One of their female classmates saw them and was now feeling giddy.

Maki and Nico then blushed as they looked away from each other.

Nico was in the bathroom,washing her face and she was doing it gently and slowly so then she won't look like she just went to take a bath. Afterwards,she turned off the faucet and raise her head up to look at the mirror.

Only to see her reflection and the reflection of a familiar smirking face.

"Why hello,black-haired bitch." It was one of the females that Maki fought last time.

The raven-haired gasped upon the other person spoke before she blew a sigh and turned to face her with her arms crossed,"So? What do you want from me? Is getting beaten to a pulp not enough for you?"

"You can say that,and my my my~ isn't she cool and cute? I do wonder how you managed to get her." The female said and her smirk widened.

"Our parents set us out,thank you very much." Nico replied with a bitchy look.

"Oh really? You are one lucky gal but sadly,that luck will run out soon." The female then wore a mocking,pouting face and that made the raven-haired sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It means that Maki will be out of your grasp and she will come to me. Listen,she is just like other lesbians out there,easy to bribe and pathetic."

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you."

"Ohhh,but you will,I have the power to do that." The female smiled mockingly and Nico lightly growled.

"Ooh~ scary~"

"Why do you want Maki that badly?"

"Let's just say that I just want to protect her from you,she doesn't deserve a bitch like you."

"You are the bitch here.."

"Say that one more time,I dare you." The female glared at her.

"You are the bitch here." Nico bravely replied.

The female had her jaw dropped before she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I liked your bravery but do you know who I'am?"

"Yeah,you are Ms. Bitch of Otonokizaka now if you'll excuse me." Nico then turned and left the bathroom.

The female was biting her lip in annoyance and groaned,"Bitch!"

Then three other females exited the bathroom stalls that they had been occupying ever since Nico entered the bathroom.

"So what are we gonna do now? She is more brave than before ever since Maki protected her." One female said.

The semi-leader blew a sigh,"Might as well make a scandal? Any suggestions?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Maybe we should take a picture of her undressing!" The second female said.

"Hello? That's the common scandal! Be original!"

"How about taking a video of her masturbating?!" Said the third female.

"Idiot! She has Maki and she wouldn't be ashamed of telling her to have sex with her! They are engaged! I need a more interesting scand-ahh wait.." The semi-leader smirked,"How about we take a photo of her where she cheats Maki?"

"Ooh~ sounds really interesting,we need someone to pretend that she/he likes Nico!" The second female said.

"It will be a she,lesbians dislike being cheated on lesbians too,I guess we will have to ask her." The semi-leader's smirk widened.

"Ooh~ that hottie? Perfect!" The two said with excitement.

Maki was standing beside the doorway outside the bathroom with her arms crossed,she has this frustrated face. Her chest is burning with anger and annoyance.

 _'Not on my watch.'_ She thought before she left.

"See you tomorrow! Remember! We have practice early in the morning for the play!" Their classroom president said with a broad grin as she waved.

Maki and Nico waved back as they go on separate ways with the president.

"You got it! See you tomorrow!" Maki replied.

And after a couple of minutes,silence then came between Maki and Nico as they walked home.

The redhead began to feel awkward as she looked to her left side before she decided to break the ice,"Say Nico,want to have some sandwhiches on the way home?"

The raven-haired flinched a bit and looked up at Maki,"A-Ah..well..sure thing!"

The redhead's eyes softened and moved her hand towards the other's smaller one,gently grasping it,"Hey..you okay?"

"I-It's just that.." Nico halted. There's a glint of sadness and worry in her eyes.

The redhead sighed and stopped from walking,the other stopped too.

"Nico.."

Nico looked down sadly as she faced her lover.

Maki just stared down at her seriously,"Look at me."

The raven-haired slowly looked up and the other leaned down to plant a soft and affectionate kiss on her,making her eyes widen in shock.

Maki pulled away after a few moments,"Listen,you don't need to worry about it okay? I'm here..always..I will always come and protect you from anything,I promise."

Nico smiled softly,"I know you would."

The redhead smiled back gently with her eyes half-closed.

"Will you kiss me again?" Nico requested with her eyes sparkling.

Maki chuckled,"You're so cute." She then leaned down again and let their lips meet again. This time,the kiss became passionate.

And they stayed like that with their hands clasped together as the sun sets down slowly between them,giving them a romantic atmosphere...

 ** _A/N:How's it going peeps? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you like this new chapter!_**


	10. Never Letting You Go

Distant chattering could be heard around the busy students of Otonokizaka. Why,it is their school festival! And the decorations around the school are all catchy and colorful. A lot of stalls were in place,waiting for the students to go towards them.

"Maki! Have you re-read the script?" Their class president asked with a gentle smile.

Maki turned to look at her and nodded with a smile,"Yeah."

"How about you,Nico?" The president looked at the raven-haired who was trying out her costume for their play.

Nico nodded,"Yep!"

"Now we will just do one final practice!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a while of finishing the last practice,Nico and Maki then went outside to have time for themselves. Since their play will take place at the gymnasium and it will start at 3 in the afternoon,why not have fun for a while? It is still 12 noon.

"Wanna go there?" Maki asked as she pointed at a classroom called "Haunted Massacre".

Nico blinked,"Sure!"

The redhead then nodded and went to the counter to inform the student who was managing there before they went inside.

It was dark and creepy inside with all those bloody walls designs and those internal organs to some places. Even though they are fake,they are more than enough to give the raven-haired some chills down in her spine making her cling on the other.

Maki looked down at her and smiled,"Don't worry! I'm with you."

"R-Right."

And then they slowly walked inside,the redhead doesn't have a problem with jumpscares..

But Nico is the opposite. **SHE WAS NEVER IMMUNED TO THOSE!**

The first jumpscare got Nico pretty badly and she suddenly jumped to Maki.

The redhead yelped a bit and quickly held her significant other closer to her as they kept walking,"Calm down."

"B-But-!"

"I'm with you right?" Maki smiled as she slowly held her hand,making the other blush.

"A-Alright.."

The girls who tried to bully Nico before were standing in front of Haunted Massacre with smirks on their faces.

"Girls,set the plan in motion." The semi-leader said as she turned around and walked away with her followers nodding and following her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Distant chattering,giggling and laughing could be heard outside the busy school grounds of Otonokizaka,it is very lively since a lot of visitors were inside it. Most of them were at the backyard,trying out the exciting stalls there. Maki and Nico went there next.

Until the time struck 2 o' clock.

"Hey,we gotta go to the gymnasium now to prepare for the play. Let's go?" Maki asked as Nico was eating her chocolate crepe that she just bought from a stall.

"Alright then!" The raven-haired chirped as she jogged towards the redhead with excitement. Then the two walked away from the backyard and went to the gymnasium.

And as they reached the gymnasium,they went to the backstage where all of their classmates are there and went to the dressing rooms to change their clothes. Nico was in a stall while Maki was in the other one.

Nico wore a very beautiful bluish,white dress with small glitters scattered around the lower part of her dress,it is just like one of those fancy dresses that one could find in a fancy mall while Maki wore a very dashing prince's clothing like that one during medieval times. Her top is red with golden shoulder pads and a brown belt placed diagonally on her chest part. She has black slacks and black,golden-trimmed boots. She has white gloves in order to make it look more fancy and beautiful.

"This dress looks very expensive even though it is hand-made." Nico whispered in her soft surprised tone as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I agree but I'm afraid that Maki won't be able to see you like this." A familiar voice rang behind her,the raven-haired's eyes widened as she jerked her body around to face the speaker,"What are you- **MMMFF!** "

Meanwhile...

Maki went from the dressing room to where their class president is and talked to her.

The president then turned to her,"Maki! You are very beautiful! Or should I say..handsome?"

The redhead blushed slightly and rubbed her nape,"Have you seen Nico around?"

"No,could you call her in the dressing room? She needs to be-" But the president was interrupted when one of their classmates rushed towards them panickly.

"Class President!" Their classmate said,her tone of voice is shaky and in panic.

"What is it? Why are you looking like you were being chased by a ghost?" Maki asked.

"N-Nico...she was nowhere to be found!"

"What?!" Maki and the president shouted at the same time before they rushed to the dressing room where Nico was supposed to be and found her nowhere there.

"This is a disaster! Where could she be?! She couldn't have escaped right?!" The president said in panic.

"Of course not! Nico's not like that!" Maki replied and looked around before seeing a bluish lace and knelt down to pick it up,"Hey. I believe that she was kidnapped. I have watched alot of movies that have scenes like this."

"But who could have kidnapped her?" Their class president asked,"There's nobody in here that co-" But she was halted when she remembered something.

"Right what you are thinking. They told you about that incident right?" The redhead faced her.

"Ah yes,those people...how could they...nevermind. We have to find her as soon as possible or it will be the end o-" The president then stopped,gaining ideas and that just made her smirk.

The redhead blinked in curiosity,"What is it?"

"I believe that we won't need to disrupt this play,I got an idea and I'm sure everyone will enjoy this. It will help not only us but other people too,we will also find Nico with this and capture those thugs."

Maki and another classmate blinked as they just looked at their class president.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And next is the play of Romeo and Juliet from 1E!" The announcer spoke enthusiastically to the audience. They then clapped as the curtains slowly rose up,revealing their setting.

The president who was at the right top part of the gymnasium began to narrate the story.

"Once,there's this man named Romeo and a woman named Juliet whose families were having a big feud! They met at a ball where in Romeo was bound to meet one of the women whom he fell for but when he met Juliet,his feelings changed and it was being almost crucial! However,because of the feud,they were unable to meet legitimately and Romeo decided to meet Juliet by her balcony during nighttime! But after such a long time,the feud subsided and Romeo and Juliet conveyed their feelings to each other peacefully..."

"Wait...where's Juliet and Romeo?" One student asked her friend who shrugged,having the same question in mind. And then whispers could be heard around.

"However...another problem rose and everyone found out that Juliet was missing!"

The whispers went louder and the teachers blink in surprise since it is not in the script.

"And now...Romeo formed a goal in his mind and that is to find his precious Juliet!"

Maki then ran to the center of the stage,looking around panickly,"Juliet! Where are you?!"

The narration continued,"And as Romeo looked around and found that Juliet was nowhere to be found in the area,he then thought of something."

"I should go to other places then! I will find her no matter what it takes!" And then Maki jumped from the stage and ran around the audiences who were shocked because of the twist and the sudden change of script. But they find it very interesting.

The teachers began to whisper to each other as they watched carefully,intrigued.

"But Juliet was still nowhere to be found! So,Romeo thought of another plan and that is...to find Juliet to far away places!"

Whispers could be heard again as Maki then stopped at the entrance of the gymnasium with a shout,"Juliet! I'm coming!"

Their class president then clicked her fingers,signalling the cameramen who were in standby behind her,"Get into your positions." She pushed the mic away from her as she looked over her shoulder to face them. The cameramen nodded as they held up their cameras.

"Also ready the television." The president whispered to one friend of her who was managing the stage's lightings and anything related.

"Roger."

"Everyone! Have fun watching Romeo and Juliet live for further entertainment!" The president then spoke to the mic again as a wide screen appeared as the setting was cut in half and slowly seperated. The screen then turned on itself,revealing Maki who was running towards the athlete's field.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maki then stopped by the wide field and looked around.

'Nico...where are you?' She thought with worry.

"Juliet! Where are you?!" She shouted as students watched her while the cameramen were in place,recording it live to the television in the gymnasium.

"Maki!" Called out one of their female classmates who was wearing a maid dress as she rushed towards the redhead.

The redhead then looked at her,"Have you seen a sign of her?"

"No,but I have a way in order for you to find her easily. Meet Bluestar!" The female then turned her body to the right side and extended a palm towards a white horse who galloped towards her gently while it is snorting slightly.

Maki then looked at the horse and the spectators around were in awe as they watched.

"Bluestar.."

"The horse knows Juliet's scent. It will find her immediately." The female bowed slightly,"Please accept this."

Maki was silent for a while as she looked at the female before looking back at the horse,"I hope that I'm not a bother.."

"Oh,you're not. Miss Juliet is also important to me and I want to be of help. Now please be hurry and find her."

The redhead nodded as she hurriedly went and rode its back making the horse neigh a bit.

 _Back at the gymnasium.._

"And here we are everyone! Bluestar,whose nose knew Juliet's scent came to help Romeo thanks to Juliet's maid! Will Romeo find Juliet this time?!"

The students and teachers present there whispered to each other,interested at what will happen next.

 _Back at the field..._

"I thank you for your help." Maki smiled down at the female who bowed.

"With pleasure,Prince Romeo."

"I will find Juliet for sure! Onward,Bluestar!" Maki then gently moved its rope up and down once and the horse neighed before it galloped away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" **MM! MMMFFMMM!** " Nico struggled hard as the semi-leader has her mouth covered while they were moving towards an isolated place of the school grounds.

Without noticing that a camera was scooping them up.

"Will you please shut it out!?" The semi-leader slapped the raven-haired and she yelped.

The teachers in the gymnasium,who were watching have their eyes narrowed since it looked so real. Then the class president moved towards them and whispered something.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A red mark appeared on Nico's cheek as the semi-leader glared at her.

"Your Romeo is not around here and she won't be able to save you!"

The raven-haired's eyes narrowed,"That's what you thought..we may fight often but that doesn't mean that she cares.."

"What?"

"She will find me before you did something to me!"

"Why you-"

Then a loud neigh of the horse interrupted the both of them and they both turned to where it came from.

"Juliet!" Maki shouted as the horse galloped towards them.

"Romeo!" Nico shouted back happily and glared at the other female.

Maki then pulled the horse's rope,making it stop before she jumped from its back and ran towards them,placing herself in between her fiance and the other female with a death glare,"So you are the one who kidnapped her!"

"Wha-how did you-" The female's eyes widened in shock as she looked around.

"I'd say shut your mouth!" Maki was about to raise a fist but she was stopped when a hand held her wrist. The redhead looked over her shoulder to find one of their female classmates who is a butler.

"Prince Romeo,please refrain your anger towards the culprit. She will meet the jail anyway." The butler looked calmly at the female who took a step back.

"What are you-" And then the female was halted when two other butlers appeared from behind her and grabbed both of her arms.

"What?!" the female struggled but she couldn't free herself.

"I'd say punishment awaits you." The butler who stopped Maki smirked at her.

" **WHOOOOO!** " The audiences in the gymnasium cheered loudly.

"Just hang on a second!" The female kept struggling.

"No excuses."

"The let me ask this to her." The female looked at Maki

"And that is..?"

"Do you really love that girl behind you? As in you are not pretending or anything?"

Maki went silent for a moment before she spoke seriously.

"Of course..."

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you liked this new chapter! Forgive me if ever there are typos and mistakes there! ^^ Thank you!_**


	11. True Lovers Now?

"Hey! I already told you guys! It was just a prank! Nico started all of this,didn't she?!" The semi-leader stated as she kept struggling as the two so-called butlers in the play kept a hold of both of her arms.

Maki sighed deeply after such a tiring play. They were in the guidance's office that time.

Nico was looking down the whole time and has her hand holding Maki's tightly. Come to think of it,they were still wearing their costumes.

"I don't like to have another case like this again,you hear?" The guidance counselor seriously eyed the other female who stopped struggling and tched as she looked down.

The counselor then looked at Maki and Nico,"You two are free to go. And congratulations for the play. I also enjoyed it."

Maki smiled and nodded,"Thank you so much,sir."

"T-Thank you." Nico added before the both of them left the office and then they both sighed in relief before looking at each other.

"Are you okay?" The redhead smiled as she stared down at the raven-haired who nodded while blushing..

"Let's just go back to the classroom." Nico said before she turned and walked away,the redhead blinked and shrugged before following her back to their classroom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" **CHEERS!** " All their classmates shouted in joy as the clanging of the glasses could be heard throughout the entire classroom.

As the two opened the door and entered the classroom,their classmates then surrounded them like wildfire and began asking them like they were some kind of reporters,interviewing celebrities.

"So what happened?! Nico and Maki?! Are you guys okay?!" One of their female classmates asked first at the surprised duo.

"Yeah we are fine,the girl who attempted to do harm on Nico will be suspended for a year." Maki answered with a smile.

"Yeah! She deserve that!" Another one said with an accomplished grin.

"Annnnd also! Let's celebrate about our successful play! All our hard work were worth it! Even though everything was not included in the original script!" Their class president loudly spoke as she raised her glass of pineapple juice.

"Well it was a sudden so I had to think of my own script every 3 minutes or 30 seconds." Maki sighed and all of them laughed.

"Aw come on! Of what's important is that it was successful right?" The other pouted.

"You guys included the real-life situation into a play?" Nico blinked in surprise,"Then how did you guys find me?"

"We have cameras everywhere,Nico." The president grinned.

"Wha-then why didn't you tell me?!" Maki glared at her.

"Aw come on,if I told you then you would dash towards her without continuing the play! So come on now,it is all worth it right? Not only that we managed to save Nico from harm but we also got the bully in jail right?"

"It is not really a jail..." Maki sighed and smiled,"But thank you.." She then faced Nico who looked up at her,"I'm glad that I made it in time.."

"Yeah! Now all that's left is a beautiful kiss **ON THE LIPS!** ~" The president then spoke the last three words in French accent.

The duo blushed furiously as they looked away from each other,"Too much public attraction!" They simultaneously said.

"Aw come on,we are the only ones who will see it." One female classmate butted in.

"S-Still!"

"Please?"

" **NO!** " Maki answered and everyone laughed again.

"Just teasing you guys! But we know that you two will kiss later after school!~"

"W-Well,maybe?~" Nico chuckled and Maki looked down at her,surprised.

"Yieee! How sweet!"

And all of them then enjoyed their own time inside the classroom.

 ** _-Nighttime...-_**

"Sure is impressive of her...she managed to track that bitch down huh?" Nico said while the soft breeze touched her face with Maki behind her who has her hands tucked inside her pockets. They were still wearing their costume since there will be announced winners for the best couples around the school and their class president were required to keep it for the meantime. The two decided to stay at the rooftop while the others are down there at the backyard with a bonfire placed in the center,there are students who were dancing around the bonfire.

"Yeah..she is very sharp and dangerous. Not to mention,smart." The redhead chuckled as she walked closer to her fiance.

"Now I'm wondering if she's spying on us right now." Nico deadpanned the view.

Maki looked around to see if there are cameras around. After finding none,she then looked back at Nico with a smile,"Don't worry,there are no cameras around."

"Good." The raven-haired sighed in relief before she faced the other and suddenly threw her arms around the other's neck,"Can we dance here?"

Maki blushed and looked away,"S-Sure...but what's with the sudden mood?"

"I just want to." the raven-haired then placed her head on the redhead's chest and that just made the other blush brightly,"R-Right.." And afterwards,they slowly started to dance like one in the formal balls.

"Say Maki...did you really mean about what you said that time?" Nico sooner asked and they stopped.

"Well...yeah." The other smiled widely and leaned down to plant a small kiss on her forehead.

"But you dislike me before right?"

"Nico,that would be right but...I dislike you in a good way now...do you still remember that day when we first met?"

"Yeah,it was your fault that I landed on you." Nico deadpanned her.

"Wha-It wasn't! It was your fault!"

"Noooo way!"

"Yes way!"

"Grrrr!" They both said as they glared playfully at each other before their expressions changed into lighter ones before they burst into laughter.

"You are so funny!" Nico giggled.

"Well you are silly!" Maki replied with a smile.

As the laugh subsided,they then started staring into each other's eyes.

"Nico-"

"I know what you are gonna say." Nico halted her by pressing her index finger between Maki's lips.

Maki blinked and just looked down at her.

Nico smiled softly as she leaned up,now tip-toeing and softly planted a gentle kiss on the other's lips.

The redhead's eyes widened a bit before they got softened after a few moments...until she closed her eyes along with her significant other.

"Annnnd we are gonna announce the best couples of the year!" The announcer shouted who was beside the bonfire and everyone turned to listen to her.

The president then looked around and finally saw Maki and Nico rushing towards them,"Ah! Here you guys are! It is starting!"

Maki and Nico were slightly panting,"Right.."

"Annnd now! drum roll! The best couple of the year is...Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa! Our first lesbian couples here in Otonokizaka!" The announcer said happily and everyone cheered.

The redhead and the raven-haired then walked towards the announcer and faced everyone with smiles on their faces.

"And now we will have them kiss in front of everyone!"

Maki blushed,"Wha-"

Nico laughed,"Knew it!" She then faced the blushing red-haired and wrapped her arms around her neck before pulling her down and kissed her lips.

" **HOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!** " Everyone squealed loudly upon the kiss.


	12. I Love You

**_Nico's POV_**

 _It has been a few weeks after the school festival and me and Maki got closer and deepened our relationship,though we would get useless arguements but I find it cute to be honest. Even though I'm the one who would always start the fight. I just want Maki's attention to focus to me and nothing else...nobody else.._

 _I feel so loved whenever Maki would bring me something when she gets home..well during weekends she would go somewhere with Rin and Hanayo while I stay at home,watching movies and if I wanted to go outside,they would let me join with them._

 _The bitch who was trying to do harm to me is no more so I feel rather grateful and if ever there are other bitches out there who were also planning something to me,Maki would always be there to protect me._

 _Kinda made me very clingy towards her but I think she likes it._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The raven-haired just sat on her respective seat in their classroom while she was arranging her things,sakura petals were flying past her from the window,the wind also came along and it gently touched Nico's face while it danced with her hair and upper clothes.

Everyone was just minding her own business with smiles on their faces and the raven-haired looked up at them before blinking twice.

 _'Hmm...I wonder where is Maki?'_ She thought as she looked beside her,finding an empty seat.

 _'We just got in the school together and she told me to just go on ahead because she was going to do something but she never told me what..I wonder if she is okay..'_

 _'Nevermind,maybe she went to the canteen to get some snacks.'_ and she just shrugged as she leaned on her back against the head of the chair.

Then Maki came in and then sat beside Nico,putting her things down.

The raven-haired looked at her,"Ah Maki-"

"Maki-chan!" Rin suddenly rushed towards her,"Let's have lunch together!"

The redhead smiled,"Sure."

"Hey! Maki!" Nico pouted.

Maki and Nico looked at her,blinking.

"What?" Maki's voice got back to its default one when they first met making Nico's eyes widened.

"Oi,what happened to you? You looked mad."

"Mad? No way." The redhead looked away,"Now would you please stop bothering me for a while?"

"Wha-what's your problem?!"

"You heard me."

Nico sighed sharply,"If that's what you want then fine! I don't know what got over you!"

Rin sighed deeply.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

And ever since that incident,the two won't stop talking to each other and they almost spent half of the day clashing whenever they see each other,mainly when they are in class.

Nico doesn't even know what caused the redhead to become suddenly cold towards her.

It kinda hurt her..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 ** _Nico's POV_**

 _Hmph! That no good Maki! What's wrong with her today,acting up like that!? This morning we were so sweet that ants could almost bite us but after a few moments,she just-aaahhh! I don't understand her! No matter! If she wants to have a fight with me then I will give it to her! I'm not going to just listen to her rant towards me while I just sit there and listen to her and then cry like a crybaby! I will fight back yes!_

 _So after I ate my lunch with frustration,I then looked around to see if Maki was around the room but it seems she went to the canteen again with Rin and Hanayo,what kind of scheme is this? I wonder why she has been acting up like that? She would usually ignore me right now and would rather be with those two._

 _Hmp! Like I care! I will slap her once we get home!_

 _Maybe...she is talking nicely to some girl and now she is falling for the bitch! I won't let that happen!_

 _So I cleaned up my desk and then went outside to find that redhead idiot._

 _But instead of going smoothly to my goal right now,a female classmate of ours stopped me and said that I shouldn't look for Maki or else our fight will worsen. Hmp! You don't care!_

 _But then after giving some thought,I just agreed._

 _And then our last subject teacher came in,Maki also walked in together with her and she sat beside my desk,I also sat on my seat and the class began._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the class,the students inside Nico and Maki's room cheered as they picked up their bags and then quickly went outside,leaving the two alone.

The redhead was arranging her things before she picked up her bag and was about to leave when the raven-haired stood up also.

"Hey,wait a second,idiot." Nico said as she glared at the redhead's back,"Can we talk for a second?"

Maki looked over her shoulder and blinked,"What will we even talk about?"

Nico sighed deeply,"Why were you all cold and angry towards me today?"

"I'm not angry at you." The redhead then walked out,leaving the raven-haired behind in her shocked state. And then she quickly arranged her things,picked up her bag and then quickly followed Maki.

"Hey! You were angry at me! Why?!" She shouted as she finally caught up with her.

The redhead just didn't answer and kept walking,"Then follow me."

Nico blinked and raised an eyebrow,"Fine.."

And after a while of walking,they finally reached the rooftop of the school and then Maki stopped in at the edge of the right side of the roof,the raven-haired also stopped and blinked in curiosity.

"What are we gonna do here?"

"Look over here." Maki didn't bother to look at her.

Nico sighed sharply as she moved closer and stood beside the redhead before looking down.

Her eyes widened and her mouth went completely shut after seeing something...

Something that made her heart skip a beat.

Down there,all of their classmates are there while holding a large banner that says **'I LOVE YOU, NICO YAZAWA!'** in italic and cursive fontstyle

"It is what I always wanted to say to you since this morning but I felt nervous about it. So I just asked them to make a banner for it and show it to you here.." Maki said and looked down at the raven-haired with a smile.

Nico looked up at her in shock,"T-Then you are not mad?"

"Of course not,the cold attitude that I put up in front of you was just an act just to add suspense." The redhead winked.

A tear then appeared on the corner of Nico's right eye as she just stared up at her lover.

She then slowly smiled,"Idiot..."

Maki blinked,"Wha- **WHOA!** " She stumbled back a bit after Nico tackled her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too!" The raven-haired said happily as she buried her face on the other's chest.

Maki's eyes widened and after a few moments,it softened and she embraced her back with a smile.

 _ **Nico's POV**_

 _I never knew that Maki would be this cute.._

 _I mean,c'mon,she said she was nervous saying those three words to me. I find it very cute._

 _How stupid of me..I shouldn't have let anger get into me...I should have thought of it._

 _She is so sweet that my heart kept beating so much for her.._

 _I doubt I would ever fall for someone else.._

 _Only to her.._

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice day there guys!_**


	13. My Bitterheart or My Sweetheart

**_Maki's POV_**

 _It is such a relief that I have finally said those three words towards her. I thought that she would reject me but she didn't,I really thought that we would just be pretending to be couples forever but we didn't. It is all real now..._

 _And I highly doubt that I would let go of her, I love her so much that I will do everything just for her..._

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

The redhead then sat on a bench inside the school campus and looked around, sakura petals were making a mess around her and then she placed her bag beside her, taking out a book.

 _'Nico will still be at the classroom because she is one of the cleaners, I will wait her here...'_ She thought as she opened her book and started reading.

After a little while,the atmosphere changed and Maki felt that when a large shadow covered her up from the gentle sun rays that has been hitting her since a while ago, she narrowed her eyes as she looked up, seeing a tall and slightly muscular girl that is on her casual clothes and not on her uniform but the redhead could tell that this girl came from other school. The girl has this long hair which is obviously dyed into purple and she has that piercing black eyes. But come to think of it, she is beautiful because she looks so matured and what's more is that she is taller than the redhead.

The redhead sighed as she closed her book,"May I help you?"

"I have heard that you are Maki Nishikino? Nico Yazawa's so-called fiance?" The female replied.

A tick mark appeared on Maki's head,"Yes I'am..why?"

 _'She is probably that girl those bitches were talking about.. I won't let her do something to Nico.'_

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what her lover looks like and it seems I'm more suitable to her." The female smirked mockingly and another tick head appeared on Maki's head.

"Ohhhh, are you somehow picking a fight with me?"

"Oh no, I'm just stating facts. Well,Nico seems to be seeing me quite often, how poor of you and here I'am planning to take her home today."

"Hah?!" Maki stood up angrily, annoyed by the other female's remark. Students nearby saw that and began whispering to each other before slowly surrounding them.

"Ooohh, scary, but to be honest, I really am suitable for her!" The female grinned.

"Just to let you know that your lackeys are not here anymore, they have gone to another school." Maki sternly said.

"Oh, I know, I just want to visit Nico, do you know what section she's in?"

"No freaking way am'I gonna let you see her.."

Oh? Why do you look so jealous?!" The female mocked with a smirk.

"You are not making me jealous, you are pissing me off. And I know that Nico won't like someone like you. A bitch."

The female was taken back with her eyes widened in shock and annoyance,"W-Why you-"

One female student whispered something to her friend who nodded before she ran off.

"Oh? I must have forgotten, I think I have stumbled a discussion between your lackeys about taking a photo of Nico and you, indicating that she is cheating on me? Well guess what? That won't work because I have figured that already. I kinda eavesdropped and there you go. Now I'm ready to face you with words and with actions. Wanna try me?" Maki crossed her arms.

"But a while ago, you were mad at me!"

"That's because you pissed me off, are you dumb or something?"

"What the- you bitchy bastard who acts like she knows everything."

"Well I do know everything." Maki crossed her arms.

"So cool!~~" One of the female students yelled as she stared at Maki.

"Go Maki! Beat her up!"

Maki smirked and the female sweat-dropped,"Why you..."

"Now could you please leave? Even though Nico sees you, she doesn't have time for your flirtatious methods."

"Wha- You.."

"All you say is 'Why you..','Wha-you...' Are there any other sarcastic replies?" Maki yawned as she scratched the back of her head.

"I should have known that you would be this bitchy." The female grinned and cracked her knuckles,"Shall we do this?"

"Are you challenging me?" Maki asked in her bored tone of voice.

A tick mark appeared on the female,"Come here!" She then charged towards the redhead who narrowed her eyes.

After the female sent a punch with her left fist,Maki simply moved to the right side and then dashed forward before she turned around and grabbed the female's arm, pulling her up and throwing her back down to the other side, slamming her back on the ground hard.

" **AHH!** " The female yelped and couldn't afford to stand up for a while.

"You are all bark and no bite.." Maki sighed as she looked around, only to find their schoolmates cheering and clapping.

Nico then sooner saw the scene and rushed towards them,"Maki!"

The redhead then looked at Nico with a smile,"Ah, hello there,Nico."

"What happened here?" Nico looked down at the female who was slowly standing.

"Ahh... that is nothing." Maki chuckled,"Just a fight.."

"A fight!? Are you alright?" The raven-haired looked up at the redhead who just grinned.

"Yeah.." Maki then narrowed her eyes at the female who shook in fear.

"Are you going to get out of here or not?"

"R-Right away!" The female then ran off.

Maki sighed as she faced her lover who just blinked in curiosity.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"I really don't get what happened back there.." Nico muttered as she walked with Maki towards home. It was already late in the afternoon and they were near the park where their first kiss happened.

"Well it is best if you won't know."

"Ehhhh? I don't get you at all!"

Maki chuckled as she stopped walking,making the other stop also.

Nico then faced her with curiosity.

"Nico, you know how much I love you right?"

The raven-haired just blinked and nodded,"Yeah."

Maki just smiled as she walked closer to her and held her hand,"About what happened back there... I just taught that female a lesson.. well let's just say she is a bitch that wants to take you away from me."

"Ehh? Seriously?!" Nico's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah.."

Nico sighed and smiled,"Silly.. I never knew if you are my bitterheart or my sweetheart."

Maki blinked,"Bitterheart? Why so?"

"We often fight at the most stupidest things and to think that you will start the fight."

"Ehh? You are the one who will start fights!"

"There we go again!" Nico pouted and Maki just rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine." The redhead sighed in defeat and Nico grinned,"Race you home!" And the raven-haired ran off.

"E-Eh?! Wait up!" Maki stated as she chased her.

 ** _Maki's POV_**

 _Nico's right.._

 _Even I can't tell if I'm being her bitterheart or sweetheart.._

 _But all I know is that.._

 _I love her and I hate her at the same time.. or was that too silly?_

 _Just kidding, I love her so much!_

 _And I know that we will last forever..._

 ** _~The End~_**

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter! See you on the next fanfiction!_**


End file.
